


Home

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s03e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was exhausted, and so was she, but they were finally together, finally home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this. Too many feels after last night and I needed to get it out of my system before continuing with another chapter of "After Hours".

He was exhausted. She could see it from the way he moved, almost imperceptibly slower than normal, his body heavier somehow. He'd only returned that morning, shocking them into disbelief until each one of them had a moment to touch, to feel the warmth of his palms, the beat of his heart beneath his skin, and for her, the taste of his lips.

He was hesitant to tell them what had happened, only mentioning he'd been saved by a friend from his days in Hong Kong, but she didn't care. He was alive, he was beside her, he was  _home_.

When she sensed his weariness grow and threaten to overcome him, her first instinct was to shoo everyone out of the lair, back to their own homes and their own loved ones. They disbanded, albeit unhappily, but they went on their merry ways as she lingered.

Taking his hand, she pulled him off his stool and silently led him upstairs and outside to her waiting car. They climbed in, her in the driver's seat, him in the passenger's, and headed straight for her apartment. He didn't protest when they pulled up to the curb, only pushed the door open and waited for her to round the Mini before reaching out to grab her hand.

They stepped inside with her leading the way, his hand clasped tightly in hers, until they reached her bedroom. She led him to her bed, pushed back the covers, and motioned for him to slip beneath them. Toeing off his boots, he did so wordlessly, then waited for her to do the same. Her high heels were discarded on the wooden floor, and before she climbed into bed beside him, she turned off the solitary lamp on the nightstand.

Arms wrapped around each other in a warm embrace as her head nestled beneath his chin, her ear pressed to his chest. The sound of his heartbeat, strong and steady, pulled her under quickly, but she couldn't fall asleep. She lingered in limbo, simply listening to his breathing even out until he was unconscious. Only then did she allow sleep overtake her.

He was exhausted, and so was she, but they were finally together, finally home.


End file.
